At the movies
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony is bored and wants to go to the movies and someone shows up and takes him but what happens when there is a none to innocent part in the movie?


A sigh escaped the parted lips of the youngest Curtis brother as he changed the TV channel again. It was mid afternoon and Ponyboy wanted to go to the movies, there in lies the problem. After he was jumped last week, Darry told him he did not want him to go anywhere with out one of the gang. Johnny wasn't Darry's favorite choice, since he was almost as small as Pony himself, but if there was no one else he would do.

Groaning, he put Mickey on and laid on the couch, only to start getting restless and moving to sit on it again. Two-bit had told him to ask anyone of them but they were no where to be found. Steve and Soda were at work, not that he would ask Steve, but that's not the point. Dally hadn't been around for a few days and they were starting to believe he was jailed again, but they didn't worry much, he could take care of himself. He had tried calling Two-bit's house, but his mom said he was out somewhere with Johnny and didn't know where they were or when they would be back. Darry should have been home today, yet some of his buddies decided they wanted him to go with them off roading. So he was stuck at home twiddling his thumbs well more trying to find a comfortable position to watch the TV. He had just gotten himself upside down in Darry's chair, with his head hanging off it, when the front door opened.

The blond greaser that walked in gave him an odd look and tilted his head as Pony's face fell slightly.

"Ok, I know I may not be your favorite person, but that's just rude,"

"Sorry Dal, I was kind of hoping you were Two-bit," Pony said.

"Why? And why on earth are you sitting in the chair like that?"

Pony put his hands on the floor and flipped himself over so he landed on his feet and sat in the chair like you were supposed to.

"Because I am bored and want to go to the movies,"

"Ok, does that tell me why you wish I was the clown or why you were sitting like that?"

"A little of both, Darry said I can't go anywhere without someone and he said he would go with me if I asked," Pony said, putting his head on his fist.

"Well what do I look like, chopped liver?" Dally said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Pony asked, looking confused.

"If you want to go to the movies, get your ass up and get ready," Dally said, rolling his eyes.

Pony jumped up and grabbed his shoes and jacket, then they were off.

"Thanks Dally," Pony said as they were heading to the movie house.

"Don't mention it, I can sit through a boring movie if it means that one of us doesn't get jumped," Dally said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Pony was a little surprised but didn't let it show as he took a drag of his own cancer stick. He had assumed that Dally was just going to walk him there then drop him off, he didn't realize that he was going to be staying. For the most part he didn't really like people watching movies with him, but he never really did see a movie with Dally, so maybe he wasn't bad.

When they got there Dally shocked Pony again by paying for him.

"I do have my own money you know," Pony said as they went to their seats.

"Are you complaining that I'm doing something nice? Me doing something nice,"

Pony shook his head as Dally looked around with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this that bad of a movie?" Dally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Look around,"

Pony scanned the theater and saw what Dally was talking about, there wasn't a single other person in there with them. Pony was a little surprised and a little suspicious of how good this movie really was but happy since most others just get under his skin after a while.

The theater started getting dark and the starting credits came up and Dally slumped in his seat a little bit, trying to get comfortable. After a few previews, the movie started and Pony started getting into it.

It wasn't a bad movie, per say, it just seemed to have to much over acting and a painfully obvious plot line that Pony had figured out about 30 minutes in. He was just starting to wonder why this movie got such good reviews when the main chick took her shirt off. Pony's ears started getting hot as a sex scene started filling the entire almost empty theater with her moan. Pony slunk a little lower in the seat, fighting the urge to close his eyes as he heard Dally chuckle next to him.

"This movie is starting to grow on me," Dally said, leaning on his arm, on the arm rest between them.

"How is this not rated higher," Pony mumbled.

Dally chuckled again and looked at the younger male. "Your ears sure can get red, Pony,"

"Shut up,"

"What's the matter, don't like the show, you're the one that wanted to come see this movie,"

"I didn't know that this was going to be in it," Pony said, blushing harder.

Dally licked his lips looking at the blush, wondering how much more he could make the teen blush.

"Well it's not that bad," Dally said, putting his hand on Pony's knee and starting to slide it slowly up.

"Dally," Pony gasped, pushing at his hand.

Dally grabbed Pony's right hand with his left and moved it behind his back, then slid that hand up into Pony's hair, grabbing the strands.

"What are you doing?" Pony asked in a small voice, the blush starting to intensify.

"Nothin," He said in a low voice, putting his right hand back on Pony's knee and moving it up, pressing into his thigh.

Pony gasped a little as Dally's fingers tightened in his hair, pulling at the strands, making his head go back a little. Dally moved forward and pressed a kiss to the skin of Pony's neck as his hand moved to Pony's inner thigh and rubbed rough circles there. The blond male nipped at the skin of Pony's throat as his hand ghosted over the males crotch where he felt his member twitch to life.

"Dally," Pony whined lightly as said male sucked on his Adam's apple.

"Hmmm?" He said, the vibrations making Pony gasp again.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, a moan escaping his lips as Dally's hands played over his cock.

"Tell me to stop," Dally breathed in his ear, grasping his cock more firmly in his hand.

"S-s-s-s," Pony started, but gasped and moaned as Dally nipped at his ear lobe and gave his cock another squeeze.

"Sorry, didn't catch that,"

"Dally, were in a public place," Pony whimpered again.

"No one else is in here, what would they care if I took your cock out," Dally popped the button on his pants and undid the zipper.

Dally stuck his hand in the opening and rubbed his finger tips over the males cock, through the thin material of his boxers.

"Dal," Pony moaned as Dally slipped his cock through the hole in the boxers.

"And I'm sure that they wouldn't mind if I stroked you and maybe even kissed you while doing it," He wrapped his hand around his cock and pressed his lips to Ponyboy's.

The younger male let out a moan into Dally's mouth as he stroked up and down his cock. He tried to pull his head away only to have the male grab his hair again making him squeak.

"Uh huh," Dally scolded lightly.

"Dallas," Pony whined again, his back arching a little as Dally's thumb brushed over the head of his cock.

"Just sit back and enjoy it Ponyboy," Dally licked the males bottom lip.

Ponyboy gasped again and moaned as the movement on his cock started going a bit faster. Pony brought his other hand up and wrapped it around the side of Dally's neck and kissed him deeply. Dally smirked against his lips and pressed his tongue into Pony's mouth and against the other males. Pony gasped and moaned, shifting in his seat, pulling his shirt up to his chest. Dally pressed his lips to Pony's harder, speeding up his hand, feeling the male's cock throb in his hand a few times before he came with another moan.

Dally nipped at Pony's bottom lip before letting his mouth go. Also letting go of his hair, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned his hand off, then Pony. The younger male was getting his breathing back to normal as he fixed his pants and did them back up.

"What the hell was that?" Pony asked, looking at him.

Dally shrugged and smirked at him. "It looked like you needed some help,"

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Dally said, a little startled when Pony grabbed his chin.

Turning Dally's face towards him and pressed his lips back to his. The older male almost tried to pull away, when both of Pony's hands found their way up around his neck and into his hair. It was Dally's turn to gasp as Pony's tongue pressed against his lips and the younger male's hand slid down his chest.

The blond jumped lightly as Pony's hand grasped him through his jeans, making Dally moan lightly. Pony broke away from Dally and smirked lightly. Dally opened his mouth to ask, when Pony moved out of his seat and got on his knee's in front of him. Popping open the button and pulling down the zipper. Dally helped Pony move his pants down a little and then Pony grasped Dally's cock through his underwear. Dally hissed a little as Pony grasped him again then, with a little help, moved those down as well. Pony shifted forward and licked a line up the bottom of his cock, making Dally toss his head back against the seat. Pony swirled his tongue around the head of his cock a few times before taking him in as much as he could. Dally let out a strangled moan as Pony bobbed his head over his cock, grasping the base of it in his fist. The blond male ran his fingers through Pony's hair, grasping the strands lightly as Pony moved faster over him.

"God, Pony," Dally moaned low in his throat as the younger male moved his tongue against the bottom of his cock.

Pony hummed low in his throat, the vibrations making Dally's cock jolt a little and him bite his lip, feeling himself getting close.

"Ponyboy," Dally almost shouted, as he came down Pony's throat. Pony swallowed it all with a bit of a cough, then pulled back and got back up into his seat. Dally pulled his pants back up and did them up.

"Hey what do you know, I was right, he was the bad guy," Pony said looking back at the screen.

Dally raised an eyebrow at Ponyboy who just smiled. "How could you of known that?"

"I just did," Pony shrugged.

As the cop car in the movie pulled away the end credits started and Pony got up and started heading to the end of the isle. He was just about to make the right turn, when Dally grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall. Dally moved his arms above his head and kissed him again. Pony smiled into the kiss and kissed him back, pressing his body against his.

"Well this was a fun little outing," Dally said, against Pony's lips.

"It was indeed,"

"We'll have to do it again sometime,"

"How's tomorrow sound?"

"It's a date,"

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~

WELL I'm back lol.

I've been doing Outsiders OC Christmas presents for people over on DA, but I really did miss doing these. SO I'm back, since I finished them, even if I do have a secret santa to do for the nellis community, but that doesn't have to be done till jan 7th

Well, I'm going to TRY and put up a few more things today, no promises -_- lol

S. owns, I just like to borrow for a while.


End file.
